project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Innocence
Innocence è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da KazuP. Può essere sbloccato cancellando The World is Mine. Informazioni La canzone è stata realizzata al fine di sedare Dwango, Crypton Future Media e polemiche di ika_mo. Dwango Music Publishing Inc., una società collegata a niconico, registrato "I'll Miku-Miku You♪ (For Reals)" su JASRAC senza il pieno accordo del suo creatore Ika e Crypton Future Media, Inc. Inoltre, Dwango usato il nome "Hatsune Miku" senza permesso di Crypton . condotta Questa terza del partito e le seguenti operazioni disoneste portato l'ira e la confusione di molti fan e altri creatori. Questo problema è stato risolto dal momento che da entrambe le parti (Crypton e Dwango). Mentre il brano è stato fatto per dare un messaggio a entrambe le parti, ma ha anche ottenuto l'attenzione di molti utenti confusi. La frase "Un altro innocenza?" in seguito divenne uno scherzo, venendo su ogni volta che una grossa polemica si è verificato tra Crypton e qualsiasi altra parte. Liriche Giapponese=仮想（ヴァーチャル）と現実の狭間で 私は生まれ　愛されてきた 今だけ　お願い　夢をみさせて 夏の終わりに私は生まれた 暑い日が続くこの場所で 待ち望んでた皆は私に 素敵な歌を贈ってくれた 理想（ヴァーチャル）と現実の狭間で 私は生まれ　愛されてきた リアルな世界は　複雑すぎて　疲れちゃう ただ素敵な歌が聞きたくて みんな私を　育ててくれた 今だけ　お願い　夢をみさせて 楽しい日々も　何時かは終わると 解っているけど　今だけは あなたがくれた　素敵な歌を 歌っていたい　ねぇ　いいでしょ・・？ Innocence.... 理想（ヴァーチャル）と現実の狭間で 私は生まれ　愛されてきた リアルな世界は　複雑すぎて　疲れちゃう ただ素敵な歌が聞きたくて みんな私を　育ててくれた 今だけ　お願い　夢をみさせて Innocence.... Innocence....|-|Romaji=VIRTUAL to genjitsu no hazama de watashi wa umare aisarete kita ima dake onegai yume o misasete natsu no owari ni watashi wa umareta atsui hi ga tsuzuku kono basho de machinozondeta minna wa watashi ni suteki na uta o okutte kureta VIRTUAL to genjitsu no hazama de watashi wa umare aisarete kita REAL na sekai wa fukuzatsusugite tsukarechau tada suteki na uta ga kikitakute minna watashi o sodatete kureta ima dake onegai yume o misasete tanoshii hibi mo itsuka wa owaru to wakatteiru kedo ima dake wa anata ga kureta suteki na uta o utatteitai nee ii desho..? Innocence.... VIRTUAL to genjitsu no hazama de watashi wa umare aisarete kita REAL na sekai wa fukuzatsusugite tsukarechau tada suteki na uta ga kikitakute minna watashi o sodatete kureta ima dake onegai yume o misasete Innocence.... Innocence....|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di damesukekun' Between virtuality and reality I was born and have received much love Just for now, please, let me have my own dreams I was born here when summer ended Hot days continued till then You all were waiting for my coming And gave me many wonderful songs Between ideality and reality I was born and have received much love This real world is too complicated and makes me tired Just wanna listen to beautiful songs You all have brought me up Just for now, please, let me have my own dreams I know these happy days will see the end someday But, just now I wanna keep singing this wonderful song you’ve given me Dear, let me keep singing…? Innocence.... Between ideality and reality I was born and have received much love This real world is too complicated and makes me tired Just wanna listen to beautiful songs You all have brought me up Just for now, please, let me have my own dreams Innocence.... Innocence.... Video Hatsune miku Project DIVA 2nd HD Innocence PSP|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd 【初音ミク】Innocence【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori inforazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2007